EL PRIMER ENCUENTRO
by DanielleSR
Summary: Una pequeña niña de 11 años y un pequeño de la misma edad, una libreria y el desconocimiento de lo que el destino les tiene preparado...


Diagon Alley, era la primera vez que pisaba un lugar tan maravilloso, único, del cual solo una palabra podría describirlo para esta niña de 11 años... MÁGICO.

Así es, hacia apenas unos días una carta había llegado a su casa, la cual contenía una invitación para asistir a Hogwarts, escuela de magia y hechicería, no hace falta decir que para esta pequeña y sus padres eso había sido de lo mas bizarro y extraordinario, sus padres con temor a lo desconocido habían accedido a dejarla asistir a dicha escuela y es así que en tan solo dos días estaría en el tren que la guiaría a su nuevo destino, del cual no sabía que esperar.

Por lo cual y como buena estudiante que siempre había sido, Hermione Granger y sus padres estaban buscando los libros y demás materiales que la pequeña necesitaba para su primer año, la primera parada, como a los tres les constaba sería librería, la pequeña iba tratando de absorber todo lo que podía visualmente, a lo lejos diviso un letrero que se leía "**Flourish and Blotts****Bookshop" **y de la emoción se hecho a correr, paso a tantos magos y le pego a unos cuantos pero eso no le importo, ella solo quería llegar a lo que presentía sería uno de sus lugares favoritos, al llegar a la tienda Hermione quedo maravillada, las estanterías de libros eran gigantes, libros iban y venían por doquier, los ojos de la pequeña brillaban de la emoción, la gente se arremolinaba en la planta baja por lo que decidió subir a la planta alta para empezar a inspeccionar, el olor era maravilloso, olía a libros viejos y nuevos, mezclados con el olor a tinta y pegamento, empezo por las primeras estanterías, sostuvo en sus manos un pequeño libro titulado "_Los cuentos de Beedle el Bardo__" _y empezó a hojearlo, estaba tan encimada en él que no se dio cuenta cuando un niño rubio se coloco a su lado.

-Es un buen libro, mi madre me lo regalo hace años- dijo el pequeño rubio. -Malfoy, Draco Malfoy- menciono sin mas, extendiendo la mano a la castaña, que por alguna extraña razón al rubio le habia parecido interesante.

-Hermione Granger- sonrio la pequeña, tomando la mano extendida del niño.

-¿Granger? Nunca había escuchado ese apellido- respondio el con intriga, su padre habia hecho que se aprendiera los nombres de todas las familiar poderosas del Londres magico desde que era pequeño, decía que solo debía relacionarce con dichas personas, las cuales eran de su misma clase.

-Yo tampoco había escuhcado tu nombre, pero mucho gusto. ¿Iras a Hogwarts? ¿Cómo es? ¿Alguna vez has estado ahí? ¿En que casa quieres quedar?- la pequeña no pudo resistir hacer todas esas preguntas, nunca había hablado con un mago, es decir, apenas sabía de su existencia y este niño se veía muy amable, tal vez él le podría ayudar.

-Claro que ire a Hogwarts, no es como que haya muchas opciones- contesto soltando una pequeña risa -Nunca he estado ahí pero es un castillo, no creo que sea algo diferente a los demas- levanto los hombros restandole importancia - Y por cuanto a la casa, es obvio que estare en Slytherin, todos los Malfoy han pertenecido a ella, yo no seré la excepcion- dijo por ultimo con gran orgullo

-¿Slytherin? No se supone que la mejor casa es la de Gryffindor, digo, los grandes magos han pertenecido a esa casa- respondio ella con gran curiosidad, acaso lo que había leido respecto a las casas era una mentira, Draco parecía muy orgulloso de Slytherin, tal vez sería una buena opcion para ella tambien, sin embargo, el pequeño solo le dirigio una mirada algo fría para un niño de 11 años

-Gryffindor es para debiles, espero que no quedes en dicha casa, fue un placer, tengo que irme- dijo esto sin tanto entuciasmo como antes, ¿Acaso la pequeña había dicho algo malo?, el niño empezó a bajar las escaleras de la libreria pero se detuvo a la mitad y le dijo a la castaña -Te veo mañana- Y lo decía de corazón, por primera vez en su corta vida

-Te veo mañana, Draco- le respondio con una gran sonrisa y ella esperaba que el día de mañana los dos quedaran en la misma casa, algo tenía él que le causo intriga a la pequeña y quería ser parte de su vida

Lo que esos dos niños desconocian, era lo que el destino tenía para ellos...


End file.
